A BumbleBY Love Story
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: A few months after Cinder Fall's death, Yang will finally confess her true feelings to Blake. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Yang & Blake Talk: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first full standalone Bumbleby(Yang Xiao long/Blake Belladonna) FanFic that I have ever written. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And I will get back to writing and posting my other current FanFics soon. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Yang took a deep breath and exhaled it as she walked to the front door to Blake's apartment in Minstral, where team RWBY and their friends were living at, Blake lived by herself, Yang lived in an apartment nearby Weiss and Ruby's place, remaining members of JNPR live together in a huge apartment.

Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin went to look for Adam to take him out once and for all. And that was just well over a month ago and they still hadn't found him yet.

Ever since team RWBY had finally been reunited back in Mistral, Yang had been trying to figure out a way to tell her longtime friend, how she really felt about her. Yang had been in love with her partner and best friend, Blake since their first year at Beacon Academy all those years ago.

The only people that knew how she felt about her, is her own half-sister Ruby, and Weiss, who was also part of team RWBY. Ruby and Weiss have been dating for the past few weeks. Her sister came out as a lesbian and Weiss also came out as a lesbian. And she came out to them as pansexual and then Blake came out to them as bisexual not too long after that.

Yang went to them for advice and they told her that she should just tell her how she feels and ask her out on a date and that was exactly what she was going to do. At that moment, Yang was standing right in front of the door to Blake's new apartment that Blake has been living at for the past couple of months. Yang clenched and unclenched her right hand a few times to let go of some of the nervousness that was settling in her for the last few minutes since she had got there. She looked at her nearly brand new robotic right arm.

She lost the robotic arm that General Ironwood had sent to her when Mercury Black had grabbed on to it. She got her new arm which has the same yellow and black paint job as the previous arm did, but it is far more advanced than her last arm was in every way. She had her new arm for about two months now.

She raised her head up to look at the cat faunus young woman's front door.

Yang knocked twice on the door. About a minute later she heard soft footsteps coming toward the door, it opened to reveal her crush. who gave her a soft smile. She blushed slightly due to her crush's smile.

She smiled back at her, it was Blake's turn to blush.

"Hey, Blake. Can we talk? There's something that I have to tell you." Yang said, Blake was instantly curious as to what she wanted to tell her. She stepped aside and she opens the door wider so that Yang could enter her apartment.

"Hi, Yang. Of course, we can. Come on in. I'll get us something to drink It'll take me just few minutes, hang on a second, and I'll be right back." Blake replied. Yang walked into the apartment, she closed, locked the door behind the two of them. She lead Yang into her living room and she had her sit down on her couch while she headed into the kitchen to get both of them something to drink.

While Blake was in the kitchen, she looks around her crush's living room, taking it all in. A few minutes later when she walked back into the living room from the kitchen while carrying two bottles of soda.

She sat down next to her, she handed her one of the bottles of soda. She placed her bottle of soda onto the living room coffee table and the blonde woman did the same. She turned to face her with a soft smile on her face.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked her.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I am editing and rewriting all six chapters of this fic. I'll have the next five chapters fully, edited, written, and posted soon in the next few days.I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on all of my fics. As always please read and comment. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2: Love Confessions: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's chapter two. I'm sorry that it's taken me longer than I thought that it would take me to write and post this second chapter. Y'all will not be disappointed with this chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this second chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Yang took a deep breath, she exhaled it slowly. She took both of her crush's hands into hers, causing the two of them to blush bright red. Blake gave her a shy smile as she waited for her to continue.

"Blake, we have been friends for years now. Best friends even and over time, my feelings for you became more than just friends. I love you Blake and I will very much like to take you out on a date this weekend." She confessed to her.

The black haired girl eyes widen at the other young woman's words and her heart starts to beat faster. Her face heats up in a very deep blush. Blake looks down and then back up at Yang's beautiful face and she notices that Yang is blushing just as much as she is.

"I love you too. I would very much love to go on a date with you this weekend. But there's something that I have been waiting to do since we had shared that dance back at Beacon." She replied, Yang gave her a curious loo, but before she can say anything to her, Blake leaned forward, closing the distance between them, kissing her softly. The blonde's eyes widen at the sudden kiss, but she soon melted into it, she wrapped her arms around her and the cat faunus did the same.

They stayed like that for some time, but they eventually pulled away from one another when air became an issue for them and they both pull away panting slightly and breathing hard.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes for, before they share another kiss. The blonde pulled away from their kiss a minute later and she wrapped her arms around Blake. She rested her head on her shoulder with her long blonde hair slightly touching the other girl's cheeks. She looks up at her, she gave her a soft and loving smile.

"How come we never said anything while we were at Beacon? Were we just too blind to see it?. I should have told you back then but I had no idea what I was feeling until it was too late." Yang says and she starts crying softly into Blake's shoulder. She took Yang into her arms and she rubbed her hands up and down her back soothingly, it wasn't too long after that her tears stopped, she pulled away from her to stare into her eyes. The cat faunus leaned down to kiss her on her. She pulled back, they smiled softly at one another once more.

"It was never too late. It's just that when we younger back then, we were just too busy fighting Torchwick, the White Fang to realize our true feelings. But they are both now dead and gone, and now it's our chance to be together. And no one is going to come between us ever again, okay? I know that we will always be there for each other. How about you stay the night and we just cuddle on the couch. watch Spruce Willis movies all night. It's been forever since the last that we had actually hung out and since we are now dating, tonight can be our first date." She said, the blonde grinned widely at her new girlfriend.

"I love the way that you think. Just let me swing by my place real quick to grab a few things and then I'll be right back." She said, Blake, nodded happily. The blonde gave her a quick kiss, she pulled away a few seconds later.

She got up and off of the cat faunus's couch, she walked to the front door. She unlocked and opened it. She walked out of the apartment and she closed the door behind her.

The cat faunus smiled as she turned her tv on to watch something until her new girlfriend got back and about nearly twenty minutes later, the blonde opened the door, carrying a yellow and black overnight bag.

She closed, locked it behind her. She made her way back over to over, and she placed her overnight bag down on the living room floor on her side of the couch.

Blake looked over at Yang's bag, she was quite curious as to what the blonde has brought with her that night.

"Hey, Yang. What did you bring over with you?" She asked her, Yang gave her a sly smirk that made the cat faunus blush again.

"It's just some clothes and toiletries. And a few of my favorite Spruce Willis movies. Let's watch them." She said, the other young woman smiled, nodded.

The blonde got the movies from her bag, the two of them then spent the night watching Spruce Willis movies until they fell asleep, cuddled against each other on Blake's couch.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that is the end of the second chapter of this fic. I'll try to have chapter three written and posted soon. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on all of my fics. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date: Part: 3

AN: I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading this fic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It had been well over a week since the two young women had started dating. They had gone to visit Ruby and Weiss, a couple of days earlier and they had told them that they had just started dating. The other two women were very happy for the brand new couple.

Blake and Yang were going to go on their first date the previous weekend, but something had come up and they couldn't go, so they had rearranged for their date for the next weekend instead.

The blonde smiled to herself as she looked for the perfect outfit for her and Blake's first date, while her girlfriend was out shopping for groceries for them, along with a brand new outfit that she will wear on her and Yang's date.

An hour or so later, Yang found a pair of brown pants and an orange shirt that her sister had bought her a while back when they had gone shopping at a nearby shopping center.

She grinned to herself as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower before the cat faunus come back home from shopping.

When the black haired girl returned with their groceries, the blonde was already out of the shower, she was sitting on the couch

The cat faunus walked into the apartment carrying a few bags of food, she got up from the couch to help her put the food away, which actually didn't take them very long to do at all. it was maybe fifteen minutes.

When they were finished, she smiled softly at her, causing the blonde to blush slightly at her beautiful smile. She placed a hand on the back of her blonde girlfriend's neck, she pulled her in for a kiss that had them both closing their eyes and moaning softly into the kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss, she removed her hand from the back of Yang's head, leaving the blonde breathless. The blonde blinked, she grinned at the other young woman.

"Damn, Blake. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She said, the cat faunus smirked.

"Well, Yang that's because you are special." She replied, the other girl's words had her heart melting.

She made her way over to the bathroom where she quickly changed into her outfit before she left the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked back into her bedroom where Yang was still waiting for her girlfriend.

She took one of her hands into her own, she intertwined their fingers together, which caused the two of them to blush a bright shade of red that rivaled the shade of Ruby's red cape.

The two of them then leave the apartment, the apartment building where they both walked over to the blonde's motorcycle, Bumblebee. Blake eyed the bike with some apprehension.

Yang, she placed her left hand on the cat faunus's right shoulder. Blake looked up from the blonde's bike, she looked into the blonde woman's lilac eyes. She leaned down, she captured her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss that took their breath away.

The blonde pulled away from her, she walked closer to her bike. she then grabbed two motorcycle helmets, one for herself and one for Blake. She handed Blake her helmet, she placed her own helmet on, while the black haired girl stared at the helmet that the blonde gave her.

"Blake, I promise that I will drive safe. Bumblebee is way faster than a car, we can make it to the restaurant for our date that much quicker." She said, trying to comfort her girlfriend, she was pleasantly surprised when the cat faunus nodded in agreement.

Yang got onto her motorcycle, Blake got onto the bike behind her after she had She slipped on her helmet, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Yang turned her head slightly to talk to her before she started her bike. "Remember Blake, you have to lean with me into the turns, okay?" She asked. Blake nodded.

The blonde smiled, she nodded. Yang turned her head back to face the handlebars of her bike. She started the engine and it roared to life, she pulled out of the parking spot, out of the parking lot of the apartment building, she pulled into traffic, the two of them headed in the direction of the restaurant where they were having their very first date.

xxxxxx

AN 2 :I am editing and rewriting all six chapters of this fic. I'll have the next three chapters fully, edited, written, and posted soon in the next few days. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on all of my fics. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: An Amazing Date: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all. And here's the fourth chapter of A Bumbleby Love Story. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It was nearly twenty minutes later when the two arrived at the restaurant where their first date was going to be. The blonde found an empty parking space, she parked her bike there, and she killed the engine. She took off her helmet, the cat faunus did the same. The two women got off of the bike, they both looked over to the restaurant. It was a small place but nice enough looking on the outside.

The two young women smiled softly at each other as they walked closer to the restaurant. She opened the door for her, they entered the restaurant.

They could hear the hustle and bustle of the staff, the customers in the place. The two of them walked over to where a waitress was standing at a desk. She looked from her desk, she saw the two young women walking towards her, she gave them both a kind smile.

Yang looked over at Blake and she smiles softly at her, which Blake returns with one of her own soft smiles.

"Table or booth?" The waitress, with the nametag on her lapel letting people know that her name was Kateri. She was an older dark-skinned woman, probably somewhere in her late thirties. Kateri smiled kindly at the two younger women who she could tell were clearly on their first date, she was quite happy for them both.

"Booth." Blake replied. Kateri nodded in reply. Kateri turned around, she then lead the two young women to their booth.

When they got to their booth, Yang got on one side of the booth, Blake got on the other side. Kateri walked closer to their booth, she smiled at them once more.

"So what would you two like to drink tonight?" Kateri asked the two of them. Kateri handed them both a menu, which they took, they both looked them over, trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

"Two strawberry sunrises. Alcoholic." Yang replied. She left to go get their drinks. The cat faunus turned to face Yang.

"I didn't figure you for a drinker. Not that I mind or anything like that. It's just surprising is all." She said. Yang smirked again.

"It's been a while since I had a strawberry sunrise and an alcoholic one at that. Now that I'm legal enough to drink it that is. And I thought that you might like it too." Yang replied. Blake smiled at her again, which had caused her to blush.

"It's alright. I don't drink very much either. Only if I'm out on a date with my girlfriend, do I ever drink." She told her, the blonde's face reddened, the cat faunus giggled a little bit.

Yang and Blake spend the next few minutes talking about several different things while waiting for their drinks, but they don't have to wait very long. Kateri came back with their drinks, which she then placed in front of the two young women.

They both picked up their drinks, they took a sip from their glasses before they sat them back down onto the table. Kateri looked between them, she smiled at them both once more.

"So what you two ladies like to eat tonight?" She asked them. Blake was the first to hand her back one of the menus.

"The salmon platter." She said. The waitress nodded, who turned to face the blonde to take her order. The blonde knew exactly what was going to order for her dinner.

"The shrimp platter." She said. Their waitress nodded and then she left to give their order to the chef. While they waited for their food, the two young women made small talk.

It wasn't too long when Kateri brought them their food. She placed their plates of food right in front of them. Kateri went back to the front of the restaurant as they started to eat their food.

They continued to eat their food while they also talked about various subjects from the blonde's half-sister to what their favorite color was, they were both really enjoying their very first date.

Nearly an hour later, both young women were finished eating. The blonde pulled out her wallet, she left a very big, nice tip for their waitress, the two young women got up from their booth. They walked up to the front of the restaurant, they each paid half of the bill. They walked outside to the blonde's bike.

The cat faunus placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, which got her attention, she smiled at her, which caused Blake to blush.

"I had a great time tonight. I really enjoyed our date. But don't you think that you shouldn't be driving anywhere tonight, I mean we were both drinking alcohol with our meals. I just want you to be safe." She said. Yang smiled at her. The blonde walked closer to her, she kissed her sweetly, she pulled back from her.

"We will be fine. I'm actually not all that drunk My semblance actually burns the alcohol out of my system. It kinda sucks when I want to get shit faced drunk, but since I had actually just taken you out on our first date on my bike tonight, it's a really good thing. Now, come on Blake. Please get on the bike." Yang said. Blake nodded.

The blonde on the front of Bumblebee, she took her helmet, put it on, she picked up the other helmet, she handed over to her, who slipped on. Blake got onto the back of Bumblebee, she wrapped both of her arms around Yang's waist just as she started the bike. She pulled out of the parking space, she started driving them back to their apartment.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of Bumbleby: A Yang/Blake Love Story. And I really hope that all y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading it. I thank all of y'all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos on my fics. As always please read and comments. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Work & Date Night: Part: 5

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the fifth chapter of Bumbleby: A Yang/Blake Love Story and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. It's sort of a filler chapter that will lead into the smutty sixth and final chapter of this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It had been two months since their first date, they were both quite happy with their lives. But with how busy that the two of them are right now, they haven't had the chance to have sex with each other for the first time yet.

And a few days ago, Blake and Yang had talked about it and they both had agreed that their first time having sex will be the next weekend since they wouldn't be working that weekend.

The blonde was currently working as a bodyguard to earn some extra cash, while the cat faunus was working with her. They both couldn't wait to go back home to have a nice dinner with each other, watch some tv, just enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night.

The person that they were protecting was a writer, right now at that very moment, they were signing autographs at the local bookstore for their recent new book. The two young women were standing right behind where the writer was sitting down at a table signing their autographs for their fans, which they had been doing for the past hour and the line for autographs is still pretty long.

Blake and Yang shared a look and a smile with each other before they went back into work mode while their client was busy.

After that, the two young women were finished working for the day, now they were one day closer to the weekend. The two of them got onto the blonde's bike, she droved them back to their apartment for the night.

Which was a date night for the both of them, but at their home rather than out at a restaurant or something.

Once they were back home, they each took a separate shower to clean up for dinner. When they were finished showering, they headed into their kitchen. They decided to make homemade pizza, that's exactly what they did, A little over an hour after they ate, they cuddled with each other on their couch.

She looked over to Blake, she leaned toward her, she kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to blush a bright shade of red, Yang pulled away while giggling at how cute and adorable that Blake was. The cat faunus looked over to her, she gave her a soft loving smile that the blonde returned with one of her own, Blake moved closer to her.

She reached out a hand, she tangled her fingers in Yang's long blonde hair. She pulled her into an intense kiss that soon became a makeout session that had them breathing heavy. They continued to make out for several long minutes in which somehow Blake had ended up laying on top of her, neither of them have any complaints whatsoever.

She pulled out of their kiss when air became an issue, she stared deep into Yang's lilac eyes, she gave Yang the most loving smile that she had ever given the young blonde woman before.

"Yang, I know that you and I had agreed to wait to have sex until this weekend, but I can't wait any longer. I love you and I need you. I need you right now." She said. Yang couldn't help but feel the same way that her girlfriend did. She reached up, she gently caressed her right cheek with her metal hand, Blake leaned into it.

"I can't agree more with you. Let's go to the bedroom then, babe. We can continue this in there where it will much more comfortable for the both of us rather than this couch." She replied to her, Blake nodded her head in agreement.

The cat faunus got up and off of their couch, her girlfriend did the same. She took her hand, she lead, them both to their bedroom where they would make love to each other for the first time.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fifth of BumbleBY: A Yang Xiao Long x Blake Belladonna Love Story. I apologize for how short that this chapter is. I promise that the next chapter, which is the sixth and final chapter will be quite long and quite smutty as well. I'll try to write and post it soon. I promise that I will start writing the ninth and final chapter for Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love soon and it should be written and posted by sometime this week.

And then after that, I'll get back to working and writing my other current FanFics as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Their First Time: Part: 6

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the sixth and final chapter of A BumbleBY Love Story. And this chapter is really quite smutty and long. I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

By the time that they made it to their bedroom, they were completely naked. Yang got onto the bed, Blake did as well. She settled herself on top of Yang, who wrapped both her arms around her, the two of them started making out again. As they kissed, they useed their hands to explore every single inch of each other's bodies.

The blonde moaned as Blake pulled out of their kiss to kiss her way down her jaw to her neck from there to her breasts. She placed her hands on Yang's breasts, she squeezed them both gently causing her to cry out in pleasure.

The blonde's breasts had always been quite sensitive to the touch, to have the woman of her dreams playing with them just made them even ten times more sensitive than they usually were when she played with them herself.

She smirked down at her as she pushed a knee in between Yang's legs, she started to move it softly against the blonde's pussy. The blonde placed her hands on her hips as she moved against Blake's knee.

The cat faunus leaned down towards the blonde's right breast, she licked kissed it before she started to flick her tongue across her now hard nipple.

She moaned once more as Blake continued to both rub her knee against her pussy and lick her nipple, she used her left hand to tweak, pinch her left nipple.

She surprised her when she took her right nipple between her lips, she started to suck on it, causing her to mewl, Blake realized that she loved the sounds that her girlfriend was making, she really loved that she was the person that was making Yang moan and writhe beneath her.

She continued to suck, lick that nipple for several more before she let it go with a pop, she kissed her way over to the blonde's left breast.

After nearly ten minutes of pleasuring both of her breasts, Blake removed her knee from between the blonde's legs.

She kissed, licked her way down Yang's body until she was between her girlfriend's legs, she then settled herself there. She used both hands to spread open the blonde's legs and she keeps them that way.

She looked down her body to where the cat faunus was between her legs, she nearly came right then and there when Blake leaned forward, she licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top where her clit was starting to peak out from under its hood.

Blake moaned into her pussy as she ate her girlfriend out. She really loved how the blonde tasted, she just couldn't get enough of it. She knew that Yang was pretty close to cumming already if the way that she was moaning was any indication.

She licked her way up Yang's pussy to her aching bundle of nerves, she licked it gently with her tongue, Yang instantly screamed out her name, she quickly placed her hands on the back of Blake's head to keep her there.

She smirked to when an idea had popped up into her head. She brought her right hand to Yang's pussy, she rubbed softly at the blonde's soaking wet entrance. Blake felt how wet she was that moment in time.

She looked up from between her legs, she caught her gaze, with a quick nod from the blonde, Blake gently pushed a finger into her. She began to moan louder and louder.

She latched her lips onto the blonde's clit, she started to suck on it as she began to finger her girlfriend by thrusting her finger slowly inside of her at first, Blake was moving her finger faster and faster until Yang came hard into her mouth with a loud scream of her name on her lips.

Blake had spent the next few minutes coaxing her down from her really intense orgasm. She pulled away from her pussy, she crawled up her body as she kissed Yang on the lips softly, which the blonde returned. The two young women explored each other's mouths with wanton abandon.

It was several minutes later when she surprised the cat faunus by flipping them over, now she was the one that on top of her instead of the other way around. She stared up at her girlfriend who smirked down at her. She leaned down towards her, she kissed her passionately. Yang had then pulled out of their kiss.

"It's your turn now, Blake," She said. The two of them had spent the rest of the night and the morning exploring each other's bodies for the first time ever, neither of them would never take back.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-Several-Years-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It had been nearly twenty years since they had started dating, had sex for the first time in their lives. They had gotten married about three years after they had first started dating, a few years after that, they had adopted two kids and became parents.

Ruby and Weiss had also gotten married, adopted two kids as well. After that, team RWBY had still gone on missions together, they just couldn't be happier with how their lives had turned out.

xxxxxx

xxx-End-Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of A A BumbleBY Love Story. I really hope that y'all have both really loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I'll try to write and post the ninth and final chapter Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love by either this coming Monday or Tuesday.

And after I do that, I'll try to write and post the chapters of my other current FanFics as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
